


Presentation to the court

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dathomir Empire [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Power Imbalance, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: The Princes want to keep Obi-Wan, but they can only keep their pet if they introduce him formally to their mother.





	Presentation to the court

Obi-Wan is almost paralyzed by fear. The moment is so important. He can’t fail, he can’t.

He follows Savage and Maul, his head high. He would prefer to waddle less, but he’s eleven months pregnant with his first child, he’s enormous, so that is outside his abilities.

The throne room is immense, worthy of Mother Talzin, Queen of the Known Universe, Her who Sways the Light under her Dark. The court bows deep to the princes. The room is packed, the most important beings in the Dathomir Empire are there today and some ambassadors of Hutts Space and other principalities have come too.

Obi-Wan can feel all their gazes on him. Other Omega are in the room, one step behind their Alpha, or at their feet. He’s the only Omega in the room without a belt.

The two Princes bow deeply to their mother and kiss her hand.

Slightly trembling, Obi-Wan kneels in front of the throne. He will definitely need help to stand up again. The throne is a monstrosity covered in jewels and the marble of the stair leading to it is so polished he can almost see himself in it.

“Come here, pet,” Mother Talzin orders and a quivering Obi-Wan obeys. The princes briefed him intensively on protocol, they want it to be a success, and he doesn’t try to stand, he climbs the stairs on all four until he’s just in front of her. Next to her throne, there are some large pillows where three pure blooded Dathomir Omega are lounging, beautiful and pregnant.

An icy hand cups his chin and he looks up. He almost chokes up on the strength of her musk. Mother Talzin is the Alpha of Alpha, the most powerful Witch, the Chosen One of the Dark.

“So, this is you, the pet my sons want to keep,” she ponders and the murmurs of the courtesans almost don’t register to Obi-Wan.

Of course, the princes already have pets, they’re the princes, and two powerful Dathomir Alpha. If Obi-Wan was Dathomir too, a natural Omega, it wouldn’t be as scandalous, he would be just one more pet for the princes to empty into, one more hole for their pleasure, one more to breed.

But he’s only human, one of the Force Sensitives send as a tribute to the Empire, and changed in Omega.

Their gazes lock and Obi-Wan whines. He has never been more terrified in his life and at the same time, his body is producing slick as if it was night of party in one of the village.

There is no Alpha like Mother Talzin, no Dark Sider of her calibre. Even her sons aren’t as powerful, even if they perhaps will be, with years.

Under the silk of her robes, she’s hard. She pushes his face against her crotch and he whines again. He can feel hundreds of gazes on his back. She opens her cloth and he obeys the implicit order.

She’s big, too big, bigger even than Savage. Her grip tightens on his hair and she shoves him down, hard. Obi-Wan put his hands behind his back, like a good omega. It’s too much, too big, for a second he thinks he will fail, then he adjusts, as Mother Talzin fucks his throat, hard and fast. The world narrows to that cock, his mind grows fuzzy. He’s still terrified, terribly aroused. He wants to beg for more, he wants it to be finished. It’s a religious experience and he feels like a sacrifice.

It seems like hours, his jaw hurts, his throat, even his knees, but it doesn’t matter anymore. He’s a good Omega, worthy of knots, and that cock using him is the only reality. She comes, knots his mouth and he wants to cry, to thank her and to kiss her boots for that. She empties herself into his throat and then wipes his tears in a surprisingly gentle gesture and makes a royal sign at his sons.

It’s a victory. He can be theirs, as soon as his first child is born. The strong arms of Savage takes him away and the Prince puts him down at the bottom of the stairs.

The crowd has erupted in excited chatters, the music is starting again, and two lines form for a dance, but Obi-Wan don’t see any of that. His future mates push him into position and Maul mount him violently, right here, at the bottom of the throne stairs. Obi-Wan wails, going from half hard to hard so fast it hurts.

“Good pet, good boy”, Savage praises, patting his head. Maul is using the Omega hard and Obi-Wan can do nothing more than to yell at the end of every thrust, ass in the air, his cheek against the floor. His voice is wrecked. He comes untouched, sobbing, when the knot forms and Maul forces it inside him.

The Princes don’t take his mouth, they want people to hear as they make him wail in pleasure. When Maul is done, his knot empty, his brother takes his place and mounts Obi-Wan, hard, deep, fast. Obi-Wan pants, yells, cries. Savage’s knot is gigantic and every time, it seems too much. It should split him, it’s too big, too imposing, he had passed out several times the first times Savage took him, but at the same time, he craves it.

When Savage is finished, Maul is ready again, then Savage again. Obi-Wan has no voice left, can just stay there and take it, theirs to take, awkward on his knees, with the weight of his belly and the strength behind the thrusts. Under him, the floor is covered in his slick and his cum.

Later, the Princes mingle in the crowd, people rushing to them to congratulate them. Nobody approaches Obi-Wan to have his ass. Even if he’s not wearing a wooden pearl belt right now, no one dares, but a few of them come to empty their knots in his mouth, shivering of the idea that Mother Talzin’s cock had been in this mouth. Most of them are pure Dathomir, but there is also Mother Talzin most trusted advisors. Obi-Wan quickly loses count.

At the end of the party, Savage needs to carry him. The princes rut into him one last time, Obi-Wan more unconscious than anything else. He only comes back a little more when he feels the two bodies coiling up around him.

Savage kisses his neck.

“You can be proud, pet,” he says, and Obi-Wan is still smiling when sleep comes.


End file.
